He Liked That
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Mia had a new friend that Dom didnt know about and it turned out that this friend was just as hard core as him, and loved cars. He liked that.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I get too into movies, like while watching the Avatar, it was near the end of the movie almost to the fight seen and I was practically jumping out of my seat yelling 'kill him' or 'fight!'. It always happens, no matter what movie I watch.**

................................................................................................................................................

He Liked That.

Dom kept an eye on his sister all the time, he watched what she did, who she did it with, when she did it and why. He watched the guys that talked to her and watched what they did when they were around her. He even knew all of her friends and that was something that she hated. Well she hated everything that had to deal with the fact that he watched her. Mia wanted to have something to keep to herself, something that he didn't seem to know about. Dom found that funny. There was nothing he didn't know about her.

So Dom had no idea that his life was going to change forever. It started out as another day, where he got up to take a shower before Mia. Got dressed and was down stairs eating breakfast by the time everyone else in the house even attempted to roll out of bed.

By the time he, Vince, Leon and Jesse were ready to go to the garage they were surprised when Mia asked if there was anything that she could do at the garage today. This was something that his sister never really did; she came over to take care of inventory and make sure that the guys did all the work, which only involved her being there in the afternoon every other day, and since she was there yesterday none of the guys would have expected her to go.

They shrugged and said that she could come.

"But you'd be bored. There's not much for you to do." Jesse warned her before walking out the door.

"She just wants to spend extra time with you, Vincey." Leon teased blowing kissy faces at him and laughing when the bigger guy tried to hit him.

They went into the garage and Mia went to the couch and pulled out a book that she kept there just in case and every so often glanced at the clock. When the clock hit eleven a.m. Mia let out a sigh and closed the book. Her foot started to tap and she was just flat out staring at the clock.

Dom and everyone stood there watching her, leaning up against their cars that they were working on, all thought of work was forgotten. Dom was wondering what his sister was getting annoyed about until there was the buzz of an engine and a squeal from his sister as she jumped up and literally ran to the door to see who had come over.

Once the young girl reached the door she stopped running and tried to look casual. The guys laughed at this, the girl was acting as if she were about to see her boyfriend or something. This was not sitting well with Dom. He and the guys slowly moved to the door to see what was going on.

By this time the car had skidded, twirled to a stop in just the right spot, tires flinging dirt and rocks everywhere. The guys looked at each other and shrugged thinking that this guy knew what he was doing. Except for the fact that he painted his car pink, with red flames on the side.

But as they watched the car door open a boot hit the dirt ground with a thump. The boot had red flames that went onto a sliver band that was there before it met black boot. Then came tan cargo pants, the kind that most people only see on men. Out stepped a very hot looking Latin girl. She wore a black tank top with no bra straps.

Well that explained the pink car.

Dom noticed the fact that his sister laughed as she looked over her shoulder at the guys. "Here we go."

The guy's mouths dropped, well all but Dom's. He took everything in with his eyes and liked what he saw. He noticed the look that she had on her face; it was plain boredom and indifference. She wore sunglasses that were on the brink of her nose. She pursed her mouth as she looked around, taking everything in. Dom liked what he was seeing.

"Hey!" Mia called looking at the other girl waving her hand enthusiastically, a big smile plastered on her face.

Dom wondered if she was going to start jumping up and down.

The girl smirked at his little sister and took off her glasses. She began walking toward the garage slowly; too slowly for his sister because she ran over to the other girl and flung herself at her. Mia's arms flung around the girls neck as she jumped on her and the only choice that the other person had was to wrap her arms around her and hug her back, but Dom had a felling that she was gonna give her a hug no matter what. From the force of Mia running full speed, the girls fell to the floor, laughing and still hugging.

The Latin girl, that was currently on the ground, rolled his sister off of her when she sat up. She jumped to her feet and with a shake of her head helped Mia up also.

"How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm good. So how was the drive back to L.A.?"

The girl grounded in answer to the question, which Mia laughed at. Leon cleared his throat getting two glances sent his way. One was guilty, the other was annoyed. Dom liked this girl.

They walked over to the garage, Mia practically hopping with excitement; while the other girl looked at them all as if she were sizing them up. When they came to a stop in front of the guys Mia stepped forward.

"Guys this is Letty. Letty this is Leon, Jesse, Vince, and my brother Dom." As Mia gave the introductions the girl nodded at them and looked past them, at the cars.

"Nice." Letty said as she made her way over to the first car she saw. It was Dom's car, he watched as she slid her hand across the hood of his red beauty, up the side of his window, down the other end, and across the trunk. She looked at him and nodded her head in approval.

She moved on to the next car, which was Jesse's car. He had his dad's car, which was white with a blue stripe across the sides. She looked at Jesse as if knowing that it was his. She looked at Leon then turned and looked at the last two cars in the garage; she walked over to the yellow one and smiled just a little, knowing that he was looking at her in disbelief. Leaving the last one, the blue one that belonged to Vince to look at, putting her hands on her hips.

"I take it that you guys race." She didn't look at then and the only person that answered her was Dom.

"Yeah. And from what I see so do you."

She turned at that and smiled at him. It was not at smile he was use to. He liked it.

"What you got under that hood?" This was Jesse, the only person in the group who cared more about cars than girls.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Mia laughed and Letty smiled and rolled her eyes. Dom thought that this was weird, but didn't say anything. "You ready?" She asked.

Mia nodded her head and skipped over to the car and got in waiting for the other girl. With one last look at his red car she left, walking towards her own car. When she opened her car door she turned around to look at all the guys and smiled at them before she got into the car. The car engine roared to life and she sped off leaving all the guys to watch as the girls drove off.

"That was weird." Of course Vince would point out the obvious.

"I agree."

"So do you know who she is?" Leon asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah, she is this girl I heard about. She's a hard core driver, like she will do anything to win. I also heard that she is not like other girls; you know the ones that fling themselves at us. She's the type that would beat your ass if you cheated and I guess that is why she's back."

"Back?" Dom looked at Jesse, the kid who knew everyone.

"Umm, yeah, she left to go and stay with her boyfriend a while back but I heard like a mouth ago that he cheated on her and she found him at the races and beat his ass right in front of everyone."

"That must be rough." Leon said from under his car.

"Did he fight back?"

"Vince, if a girl came at you and started to beat the fuck out of you, what would you do?"

"Hit her back."

"Yeah and that was no use, because every hit he got in she hit him twice in row, the harder he hit her the harder she hit him. The shit is on the internet"

Dom raised an eyebrow and looked at the other guy who left to go and get his laptop and came out setting on the closest car. He went to You Tube and found the fight easily. Jesse pressed play.

At the same moment all the guys were around him, Dom to his left, Leon on his right and Vince looking over a shoulder. They saw Letty's car pull up and she got out of the car not even closing the door. She searched for someone and as soon as her eyes landed on him she strutted right over to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around to look at her. When the guy tried to shrug her off but she punched him in the face, he fell to the ground and he was on top of him, hitting him everywhere and not stopping even when people started to pull her off.

It took three big guys to get her off of him and she kicked him square in the chest. The men were holding her back and the poor kid finally got off the floor. When he stopped stumbling and was able to walk he turned all of his attention to her. He ran over at her and hit her in the face. The big guys who were holding her away gave him a look that said not expectable, and Dom agreed with him, and let her go after him again. She hit him in the face making him stumble and hit him in the stomach making him lunge forward. He stopped her next hit with his hand and hit her twice in a row, she turned until her back was facing the camera, right hand still locked in his grasp and started hitting him in the stomach as hard as she could with her left. He still didn't release her arm so she pushed her back into him and through him over her back.

He let go. Dom noticed that Leon and Vince were clapping and making hooting noises, but he wasn't really paying attention. He kept looking at the girl on the screen; she had a black eye and busted knuckles, yet he thought that she was beautiful. With that she turned on her heals and got in her car, and sped away.

"Wow." The three guys said still staring at the screen.

"Yeah, I know there are more too. Like theses people just know when she is about to kick someone's ass."

"I don't know about you but I find that very hot." Leon said as he slid back under the car. And Dom had to agree. That was very hot.

A Week Later.

Letty had been hanging out a lot at the garage, she was over everyday and even tough she and Mia were different it was hard to keep them away from each other. All the guys flirted with her, but she never gave them the time of day, which made Dom very happy.

Dom watched her whenever he could; it was more than he watched hi sister, who was now enjoying the little freedom that he gave her. Letty on the other hand had no idea that he had been watching her and if she did, she showed no sign of noticing. So he continued to watch her like a hawk. He noticed that she was not afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails. He liked that.

He was trying to figure out the best way to get with her but he had no idea how he was going to do this, since he was not one that was turned down very often. Hell he didn't think that he ever got shot down and he was not about to let that happen now.

So that night while was lying in bed he was thinking of a easy way into doing this, it had to be a way that she had know idea on what he was doing until one day she just realizes that she was his.

"I got it." Dom said the next morning as he got out of bed. The simplest and easiest way to get the girl of his dreams, it was going to work, that he was sure of. It had to.

"Good morning." He said as he walked into the kitchen only to find her eating eggs and toast.

"Morning. There are eggs on the stove."

Dom made a plate and sat down across from her and looked at her for a long time. Letty glanced up and looked at him questioningly.

He didn't answer just stared at her and enjoyed how she started to blush. They were interrupted by the sound of approaching foot steps and he looked at the door to see Leo and Jesse come in the kitchen. They didn't pick up on the change of mood.

Dom's day had just gotten batter.

In the garage he did everything that he could to touch her and get her attention. When she did give him her attention it wasn't for a long time. Letty would glance at him or nod, but she didn't make eye contact again.

He was gonna have to try harder.

So when Leon, Vince and Jesse left to go and get something to eat at the McDonalds, Dom stayed behind with Letty feeling that they needed time alone for his plane to work. Mia left to go make a phone call that would take hours and Dom smiled seeing the look that Letty sent the other girl.

"So." Dom said trying to be casual.

"So what?"

"You tell me."

Letty sighed in annoyance and bent over the car giving him a nice view of her ass. He moved closer to her and leaned over her, to see what she was working on. He noticed that she stiffened up the closer he got to her, and then carried on working trying to pretend that there was nothing bothering her. When he saw that she was having trouble tightening a loose not, he placed his hand over hers and moved it with hers. He was completely still, not even breathing.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said moving away from him.

Dom smiled and decided tonight he would make his first move, but he was gonna play with her some more. He moved closer to her until he was right in front of her. He looked down into her eyes and she looked up into his. He slowly raised his hand and brushed back a strand of her hair that was sticking to her face. Letty's eyes said that she was twenty percent angel, eighty percent devil. He liked that.

She didn't flinch away from the touch or move in; she just stared deeper into his eyes. It was that moment that the guys chose to come back and Dom silently cursed them. He was going to have to wait for tonight.

When the races were starting he noticed that she was wearing jeans and a white wife beater. He noticed that she had on a blue bra. He liked it.

A guy came up to Dom and asked to race in front of everyone. Dom who never backed down gave his money up and got into his car. Letty came and stood before each car, and Dom liked the view. She raised her arms above her head, cocked out her hip, and liked her lips. Then before he knew it her hands were lowering and he hit the gas, speeding trying to get to the quarter mile first.

Dom, of course, was the one who took all the money. He got out of his car and was swarmed by girls none of which were Letty. He nicely pushed their hands away and moved over towards her. Dom wrapped his hand around the back of her neck cradling her head and before he reached her all the way he met her lips. His brain stopped working after he realized that she was kissing him back.

"So what am I now, your trophy? Or something like that?"

"Something like that." Dom said trying to kiss her again. Letty complied only to pull away again.

"No really what am I?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He smirked down at her and leaned into kiss her again, deepening it to the point where it looked like he was gonna swallow her hole. He liked that.


End file.
